Singaporean general election, 2020
Singapore's next general election will be held in March 2020. The Parliament of Singapore maximum term is 5 years from the date of the first sitting of the Parliament following a general election, after which it is dissolved by the operation of the law. However, the Prime Minister may advise the President to dissolve the Parliament before the five year period is up. A general election must be held three months from the dissolution of the Parliament. The next general election will be the 18th general election in Singapore and the 13th since independence. The governing People's Action Party (PAP) will seek to secure their 15th consecutive term in office since 1959. It is likely to be Lee Hsien Loong's last election as Prime Minister of Singapore. The general elections will avoid the Olympic period from 24 July to 9 August 2020. Boundary Changes *Aljunied GRC: Stay *Bukit Panjang SMC: Merged into Holland-Bukit Timah GRC *Canberra East SMC: Redrawn from Sembawang GRC (new constituency). *Chua Chu Kang GRC: Takes in parts of Hong Kah North (Bukit Gombak), thus a redrawn part is still Hong Kah North. Creates new division - Gek Poh. *East Coast GRC: Stay *Fengshan SMC: Stay *Holland-Bukit Timah GRC: Cut out Ulu Pandan, absorbed Bukit Panjang. *Hong Kah North SMC: Absorbed into Chua Chu Kang GRC, and takes in Nanyang SMC. *Hougang SMC: Stay *Jalan Besar GRC: Increase from 4 to 5 seats, with Indian/Other minority. Takes in Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru. *Marine Parade GRC: Cedes in some of Bidadari towards Potong Pasir SMC. *Nanyang SMC: Redrawn from Chua Chu Kang GRC (new constituency). *Nee Soon GRC: Additional part of Yishun Street 51 is also expected to be redrawn into Sembawang GRC. *Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC: Redrawn due to growing development, with Sengkang North division being added to the GRC. The Sengkang Central will be spun off into a SMC. Punggol East SMC may be dissolved, replaced by Punggol West SMC. *Punggol East SMC: Dissolved and redrawn into the Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC. *Punggol West SMC: Redrawn from Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC. *Queenstown GRC: A new constituency, which will take in the redrawn portion of Radin Mas and also divisions from Tanjong Pagar GRC: Moulmein-Cairnhill, Queenstown, Buona Vista & Henderson-Dawson (as 4 seats, with Indian/Other minority) *Radin Mas SMC: Parts of Redhill Close will be transferred to Queenstown GRC. *Sembawang GRC: A new division, Canberra East will be added but Canberra SMC will be added. *Tanjong Pagar GRC: Will be dissolved into Jalan Besar GRC (Tanjong Pagar-Tiong Bahru) and Queenstown GRC. *Ulu Pandan SMC: Redrawn from Holland-Bukit Timah GRC (new constituency). General Election Candidates List of MPs retiring in the next election The next election may be a watershed election, as there are many MPs are too old to continue serving by then. *Amy Khor - Hong Kah North *Charles Chong - Punggol East *Goh Chok Tong - Marine Parade GRC *Khaw Boon Wan - Sembawang GRC *Lee Hsien Loong - Ang Mo Kio GRC *Lily Neo - Jalan Besar GRC *Lim Hng Kiang - West Coast GRC *Lim Swee Say - East Coast GRC *Teo Chee Hean - Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC *Teo Ho Pin - Bukit Panjang *Teo Ser Luck - Pasir Ris-Punggol GRC *Yaacob Ibrahim - Jalan Besar GRC